Frimples
by Bessy Lewis Lostaholic
Summary: A fanfic about Sawyer and Kate's baby. Takes place on the Island somewhere between seasons 3-6. It's a part of a bigger story, but can also be read as an one-shot.


**SO, I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT ALMOST ALL FICTIONAL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO THE RESPECTFUL WRITERS OF LOST AND THEIR OWNERS AT ABC. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

**JUST A LITTLE SKATE STORY I CAME UP WITH. IT IS A PART OF A LONGER STORY, WHICH I WILL CONTINUE WRITING IF YOU LIKE THIS ONE, GUYS **

_**Frimples**_

"Stop callin' her like that!"

"Baby's got my dimples and your freckles, _Freckles_. She's cut out to be a Frimples – I mean look at her!

She grinned contentedly as she watched his dimpled smile. Sawyer caressed the silk curls on his newborn daughter's little head, while the tiny baby, resting on Kate's chest, moved slightly and a sweet smile appeared on her pinkish lips. That was enough to illuminate the two silly parents' faces, as they admired their precious child. Kate couldn't take her eyes off her daughter, but she brought herself to look up and into his dark green eyes.

"You know, I was thinking that Jamie sounds good…", she said.

He looked at her confused.

"Ain't followin' ya, Shortcake"

"I was thinking that we can call her Jamie…", Kate explained.

Sawyer got a kick out of this. His Freckles wanted to name her gorgeous baby –their baby- after him. Could he ask for more? His heart swelled with happiness and he wrapped his arms around his family to embrace the two women he adored the most in the world. However exited he was, he still had to make sure that Kate was really considering what she had suggested.

"You sure 'bout this, Freckles?"

He had this worried expression on his perfect face, as if he thought she was just pulling his leg. But Kate, reading between the lines as always, realized this was as important to him as it was to her.

"I made up my mind the moment I found out I was expecting her, James.", she reassured him, looking deep into his eyes to erase every doubt from his mind. Sawyer could tell she really wanted this and softly stroked her hair with his free arm.

"Love ya, girl. Both of ya.", he sweetly whispered into her ear with that southern accent she adored.

"Hey! _I _am your girl. Baby's our Frimples.", she protested, shoving him softly.

"Well, well, well! Who's callin' her that now?", he teased back with one of those disarming, dimpled grins.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!"

And he did, for at that moment Jamie opened her sparkling, emerald eyes and flashed them a smile brighter than the sun itself.

"Oh, hey there gorgeous!", her dad exclaimed.

Kate gave her daughter a look full of fake envy.

"Hell how am I to cope with this competition?" She sighed, expecting Sawyer to comment on how beautiful she still was and how he still loved her. But him, being the typical Sawyer, decided to play her for a little longer instead, just to drive her crazy.

"I dunno, Sweetcheeks… But you sure as hell ain't gonna burn those pounds by lyin' lere all day…"

"Sawyer!", his tactless remark had left her speechless, but he went on as if he 'd never been interrupted.

"…So, unless you want this adorable, little lady over here to take your place under the crown, why don't we go on a stroll to the beach and figure out somethin' out for your fitness program…?" He suggested with a dirty look on his face. Of course Kate was far too smart to let his hint go by unnoticed, when his intentions dawned on her.

"Well, I don't know… But let me tell you that: never is a woman turned on by witty comments on her weight, especially one who has recently given birth in the mysterious jungle of a crazy island. So, if you want me to come with you, how about you convince me first that I'm going to enjoy myself there?". She tried to play "hard-to-get"

"Lemme first take my Princess to Uncle Jin and Auntie Sun's and then I'm gonna show ya how much fun you're gonna have…"

"Then I guess you've talked me into your dirty plans, cowboy."

"Hell Freckles. What am I doin' callin' myself a conman if I can't lure a woman into my dirty plans? And especially when it comes to a woman like you…"

Sawyer's eyes crawled all over her body and he let them linger at some places for a little longer to turn her on, the way he always did. Kate was so aware of him checking her out, that she could no longer tell if what she was feeling was his intense stare or his touch. She felt a shiver run down her spine, as her confidence was instantly boosted.

"Then I'll get her to Sun while you prepare our bags." She offered.

"Got it!", Sawyer replied excitedly.

They infolded from their cozy couch and he helped her up, since she was still holding the quiet baby in her arms. Planting a kiss on Jamie's smooth head, he started gathering food, blankets and clothes. Kate walked to the door and disappeared behind it.

"Dandy!", he thought to himself, realizing with pleasant surprise that this was going to be their first night together since Frimples had been born. Spending time with his daughter was a blast for him. Surely there was nothing compared to holding his girls and singing lullabies to them; then watch as Kate and her younger photocopy drifted carefree to sleep. However, Sawyer could definitely use some quality time alone with the woman who had brought all this bliss into his life. Finally, all their dreams had come true! At that moment, he heard a click from the door and looked up to see Kate sneaking into the room with a mischievous, big smile on her face. He grinned once more.

"Now, here's a mother who has just left her newborn infant to go out with a naughty cowboy… Shame on ya, Freckles!", he said with a melodramatic tone in his voice and a filthy look in his eyes.

"Oh, cowboy, shut up!"

"That's all up to you, ya know…", he said suggestively.

"Well, I gotta do something about it, then." She laughed and jumped into his muscular arms, as Sawyer readily got a grip and held her close. They gave a playful kiss that grew more passionate along the way, till Kate broke their lips.

"I knew you couldn't do without me longer than a week!" she teased him, delighted that Sawyer still found her attractive after having given birth to his baby.

"Hm, I missed ya…" he groaned into her messy hair, taking in the scent of her neck.

"Missed you, too..." she whispered against his stubbly cheek.

"But we should really get going before night falls. I have those pounds to burn." She tried to take revenge for his mean comment.

Sawyer wanted to cancel the stupid excursion, but Kate let go of his shoulders, being the stubborn woman he had fallen in love with. The expression on his face spoke volumes, and studying his frown Kate added:

"Now he know no one will be making any comments on my appearance anymore." She said grinning.

Sawyer knew she was mocking him, so he tickled her sides just to hear her priceless laughter.

"You know full well I was kiddin', girl. But I wanna go on this trip with ya, so let's get goin'." He loosened his grip on her and picked up his backpack.

"Where's mine?" Kate wondered.

"No backpack for ya, Freckles. You've carried enough, lately. Just enjoy the trip with me." He said sweetly. Kate's heart melted when he got romantic, because it didn't happen very often.

"I sure will!" she reassured him, taking Sawyer's hand in her own and getting outside the house.

He gave her a perky kiss and followed her into the jungle.


End file.
